The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2011
by elligoat
Summary: An annual competition to find the best story of the past year. Nominations close on the 2nd of Jan.
1. Chapter 1

**Okey Dokey. Well, would you look at that. Its reached that time of year, that special time of year. **

_**Reader: Christmas? Boxing Day?**_

**No. Neither Christmas nor Boxing Day is the topic of conversation. The special time of year that I'm talking about, is the time where _you_ guys get to nominate, read, and vote for the bestest Sisters Grimm story of 2011.**

**Thats right, this is another installation of my annual competition, to find out which Sisters Grimm fanfictions submitted over the past year were the best. But theres a slight problem. You guys can't vote. Well, not yet, I mean, because no stories have been nominated to participate in the competition!**

**And that, my friends, is your job. To nominate.**

**Unfortunately, I need to lay down a few rules down before you start nominating away, to avoid confusion and general unfareness-ness.**

**-Rule Number One: **The fanfiction that you nominate MUST be of the Sisters Grimm category.

**-Rule Number Five Hundred: **The FF that you nominate needs to have been submitted this year, in 2011. Otherwise, it is not the bestest story of 2011.

**-Rule Number Ten: **Every FF nominated that abides by the rules will be put into the running, regardless of how many nominations it receives, or what I think of it.**  
><strong>

**-Rule Number Eight Million, Nine Hundred Thousand and Two: **You may nominate your own FF (I've had this question asked before).

**-Rule Number Nine:** You may nominate as many stories as you like, but preferably less than ten.

**-Rule Number Sixteen:** Nominations close in two weeks time, 2nd of February, 2012. Next chapter will be up on the 5th.

**And with those fun-ruining rules in mind, have a very Merry Christmas, Boxing Day, and Happy New Year! Oh, and nominate wisely! **

**Thanks  
>-Elli<br>xoxo  
><strong>


	2. And The Nominees Are

**Okey Dokey. **

**Well, guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcome to the last year of your lives :) 2012, man. And I'm guessing that most of the people reading this are still in their teens, or preteens? Well, congratulations, because you've spent your whole life in school!**

**Yay.**

**You'll never get to publish that novel, never get to become a ski instructor, and never get to own that goat. Dreams. Crushed.**

**But enough of my cheery, sarcastic comments about the so called "2012 apocalypse". You're all here to find out who got nominated, right?**

**Well, as you all know, I laid down some rules in the first chapter of this competition, and unfortunately, a few of the stores nominated breached those rules. But I decided I would tell you these stories were nominated, anyways.**

**The Unaccepted Nominees are...**

_- We Are One_ by America's Ham_. **(This FF was published in 2010)**_

_- Daphne's Distraction _by Lara D_ **(This FF was published in 2010)**_

_- Never Gonna Happen Challenge _by Curlscat _**(This FF was published in 2009)**_

_- A Story of the Worst Kind _by RockSuperstar _**(This FF was published in 2009)**_

_- When you Give the Grimms Computers_ by zoocan **_(This FF was published in 2010)_**

**Also, (and I quote) "all of ahack6s crap i guess" was nominated, but unfortunately this competition is for Sisters Grimm Fanfiction, not human feces, so ahack6's digested waste, unfortunately, could not be accepted**

_Trololololol, I'm hilarious, I know._

**Anyways. This year there were a STACK of fanfictions nominated. Heaps. I would liken the mass of nominees to a tsunami, or a stampede. Or an outbreak of Polio disease. I'm talking 33 fanfictions. Last year there were 14.**

**Yikes, people.**

**Now, I don't know about you guys, but I think that because there are so many nominees, we need to narrow the bunch down a bit. Which is why, THIS YEAR...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...THERE WILL BE TWO ROUNDS OF VOTING! I REPEAT, TWO ROUNDS OF VOTING!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So, these are the nominees (not to be confused with the finalists)<strong>

_ - Christmas Treats _by Snowdrop543_  
>- Vampires and the Grimms <em>by Snowdrop543 and bubblez99_  
>- Sixteen <em>by nicetwomeetyou_  
>- Here With Me <em>by Evil Scrapbooker_  
>- The Tragedy of Us <em>by Evil Scrapbooker_  
>- Car Ride Conversations <em>by oOStarryEyedOo_  
>- Retracing Steps <em>by oOStarryEyedOo_  
>- Traces <em>by oOStarryEyedOo_  
>- Moments <em>by oOStarryEyedOo_  
>- What Happens In Vegas <em>by ILoveGeorgeCooper_  
>- Scarborough Fair <em>by Curlscat_  
>- The City of Lights <em>by yellow.r0se_  
>- Let The Games Begin <em>by yellow.r0se_  
>- Of Mirrors and Mayhem <em>by Cerulean Apocalypse_  
>- Just Tell Me The Truth <em>by ahack6_  
>- I Love You <em>by ahack6_  
>- The Sisters Grimm: The War and Beyond <em>by ahack6_  
>- Death of a Shooting Star<em> by ahack6_  
>- Growing Up In A War <em>by Nevaeh717_  
>- Living Rooms <em>by de tournesol amour_  
>- Normal, At Least, I Hope So <em>by Epiphany On Toast_  
>- Not At All <em>by Epiphany On Toast_  
>- A Good Life <em>by KrissM3_  
>- For the First Time <em>by Lara D_  
>- Before the Storm <em>by KENDRA1212_  
>- Jailbird <em>by SugahRush_  
>- Ordinary World <em>by FalselyTrue_  
>- a rosebush sprouted and grew <em>by boombox-boy_  
>- A Blast from the Past <em>by RockstarGurl4444_  
>- A New War <em>by Demigod536_  
>- Sabrina Grimm, Everafter <em>by Parahsay_  
>- Grimm Advice <em>by Blabbercat_  
>- Dark Shadows <em>by Goffygoober

* * *

><p><strong>See how many there were? Well, there are a lot. Which is why I've decided that we're going to have to round them down to ten.<strong>

**Okay, so heres how the voting works:**

**_Rule 1)_ You guys get to vote for 3 stories from the Nominations List, and 3 STORIES ONLY. No more, but you MAY vote for LESS than three stories.  
><em>Rule 2)<em> The top ten stories, which are the ten fanfictions which received the most votes.  
><em>Rule 3)<em> Voting will close on the 17th OF JANUARY, and on the 20th I will update with the top ten.  
><em>Rule 4)<em> If there are ties, the story that is completed will come out on top. If neither of the tying stories are complete, both will go into the final list, which will be extended  
><em>Rule 5)<em> Those with accounts MUST, I repeat MUST vote via PM, unless your PMing device is deactivated (switched off, whatever). Those without accounts (anons) may vote via a review. **

**So, _Three Stories_ or Less, You have until the _17th Of Jan_, Members Vote Via _PM_, and Anons Vote Via _Review_!**

**Good luck to all! And vote Wisely ;)**

**-Elli**  
><strong>xoxo<strong>


	3. Important Notice

**Hey guys. So, unfortunately, this isn't an update on the competition. Remember, you have until the 17th to cast your votes.**

**But what is even more unfortunate is why I'm having to update.**

**I'm updating to tell you that I know what you're doing. I know that you are voting twice, using the anonymous review system. You vote under two different usernames. You will vote under either your usual username (anon, or account), and then vote again, under a fake anonymous review.**

**And to everyone who knows that they have cheated in this way, I know who all of you are. And none of your votes have been counted. Not even the ones under your real usernames.  
><strong>

**Now, unless you didn't realise, you should know that doing this is really unfair. Its just shallow. Its ruining what is supposed to be a fun competition, and making it into a big joke. well, I don't find it funny. It stresses me out big time.**

**Come _on_ guys! You may think that you're "beating the system" but you aren't. I know exactly how to tell who's cheating. I'm not going to tell you how, but I am going to tell you that I always know who _is_ cheating.  
><strong>

**To all the people who've been _fair_ players, thankyou so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can't express how thankful I am in words alone.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regarding the cheating, The only thing I can do to stop it is disable the anons from voting in the final round. I don't want to do this, because I know that there are a lot of anonymous reviewers out their who want to vote in the final round of the competition, without cheating.<strong>_

_**So I'm giving you all another chance.**_

_**If I see any more of this cheating, the next round of votes will only be open to people with accounts.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, please don't submit your votes on this chapter, but you can review. If you want to vote, it has to be a vote on the second chapter. I won't count votes submitted to this chapter, to avoid confusion on my part. :)<strong>

**Oh, and one person asked if she could submit a different vote every day. No, you cannot.**

**Hope you all have a great 4 days until I update with the finalists :)**

**Oh, and to anyone who is thinking of cheating, please don't. Not only for my sake, but for the contestants sakes, and the anonymous reviewers who want to take part in the final vote.**

**-Elli :)**


	4. And The Finalists Are

**Okey Dokey, folks. The votes are finally in, and so, we FINALLY have our finalists. The list was extended to eleven, because 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th place were all tied on votes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, without any further delay, here are your finalists (A-Z order)<br>**

**_-A Blast from the Past_** by RockstarGurl4444

**_-Death of a Shooting_** _**Star**_ by ahack6

**_-For the First Time_** by Lara D

**_-Growing Up in A War_** by Nevaeh717

**_-Just Tell Me The Truth_** by ahack6

_**-Let The Games Begin**_ by yellow.r0se

**_-Moments_** by oOStarryEyedOo

_**-Normal, At Least, I Hope So**_ by Epiphany On Toast

_**-Of Mirrors and Mayhem**_ by CeruleanApocalypse

_**-The City of Lights**_ by yellow.r0se

_**-The Sisters Grimm: The War And Beyond**_ by ahack6

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations to all of our finalists! Congratulations to the 33 nominees, as well (If you would like to know how many votes you got, I'd be happy to tell you; Just say the word)! And a huge 'Thank You' to everyone who voted! But enough of our celebrations. Lets not dawdle about this. <strong>

**Rules. Now, these rules are VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY important. Some people haven't followed certain rules, just simple ones, like PMing, and voting for stories on the list. Little things like that. **

**But also big things. Like voting twice, under two user names and two reviews on the anonymous review system, so that I'll think two separate reviewers have voted. You're all down with this information, right? After the last chapter? Yeah, the one where I came off as a PMSing, psycho, stressed, teenage lunatic. Thats the one.**

**Well, after that chapter, nobody else cheated. So, anons, you can all vote! ANONS ARE ALLOWED TO VOTE! I repeat, THEY ARE ALLOWED TO VOTE! And it'd be cool if ALL you guys (anons AND accounts) could actually read the rules this time :)  
><strong>

**_Rule Number..._**_**  
>1) You may vote for the <strong>__**three**** stories that you think are the best SG fics of 2011. No more the three.  
>2) A maximum of three votes per person. No being sneaky, and switching to another anon name after you've already voted, or I'll cut all of your votes out of the pool<br>3) If you have an account, VOTE VIA A PM. If you don't have an account, vote via a review, on this chapter only.  
>4) Voting for the winners ends on the 2nd of February, and the chapter revealing which story wins the competition will come out on the 4th.<strong>_

**I think thats it :) Good luck to all the finalists, and to all you Aussies out there, Happy Australia Day, and Cherish your last 10 or so days of summer holidays ;)  
><strong>

**-Elli  
>xoxo<br>**


	5. And The Winner Is

**Okey Dokey, guys. (Lets ignore the fact that I was two days late, okay guys? *nervous grin*) The votes are all in, and I'm pleased to say that the rate of cheating has decreased immensely since the third chapter, although there_ were_ some. Their votes were disqualified. **

**So, we had a really cool top thirteen. A lot of great stories there. Seriously, they were all pretty great, regardless of whether they were an epic-fic or a one-shot. So, to anyone who isn't in the top 3, you still were chosen as the BEST THIRTEEN stories written in the SG fandom this year (Really, man, thats pretty awesome), and you're all amazing. A round of applause for our thirteen finalists!  
><strong>

**But there can only be one... Only one that is the bestest of them all...**

So, without any further delay:

In 3rd place is...  
><em>"Just Tell Me The Truth"<em>, by ahack6. Congratulations ahack, on coming in third place!

In 2nd place is...  
><em>"Normal, At Least, I Hope So"<em>, by Epiphany On Toast  
>AND<em><br>"The City of Lights"_, by yellow.r0se  
>"Normal At Least, At Least, I Hope So", and "The City of Lights" came in equal place, with the same number of votes. So fantastic job, guys! You're equal second :)<p>

And finally, the bestest Sisters Grimm story, written and published in the year 2011 is...

*drumroll*

_"For the First Time"_, by Lara D! *drags Lara up onto the podium*

**Lara:_ SQUEEEEE! I'd just like to thank-_  
>No time for speeches, Lara. I need to go to bed. *cheesy grin**laughtrack*(Yes, <em>I know<em>, I'm hilarious, I know this. No need to throw those roses at me...)  
>But a big pat on the back for Lara D! You gave metaphorical birth to the best story of last year! Well done, man. I'm sure you're a very proud mother.<strong>

**And thats the end... for this year... The end of the competition... well, best of luck for 2012, the end of the world :) I'm looking forward to seeing your happy fac-...emoticons at next years comp.**

**(And if you really love me (Ha, who WOULDN'T?), and love hearing from me (Again, who wouldn't?) then you should read my epic-fic: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, which I will be updating regularly*** Also, subscribe to my channel and buy my merchandise *cheesy grin and wink*) **

**So, goodbye everyone. Happy 'Pay a Compliment' Day, and 'Wear Red' day. **

**-Elli  
>xoxo<br>**

*****this promise may not necessarily reflect the opinions or words of Ellie. L. Goat.  
>P.S No animals were harmed in the making of this competition, except for Davros, Elli's bird, who had to suffer being neglected whilst she was writing it and counting the votes.<br>P.S.S I'm not really full of myself. When I make these jokes, I'm actually making fun of Reality TV hosts. Just to clear the water. :)  
><strong>


End file.
